


Second Time's A Charm

by badger79



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badger79/pseuds/badger79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Sleeping in Light, Delenn and Susan try to work out their first date and discover new feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time's A Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



> Beta: Thanks to Muccamukk and her wife for all their help

It had been a tough afternoon for Delenn, having to intervene in a dispute between a couple of Alliance members, when Susan came strolling into the room. “If I have to break up another pair of recruits, I'm either going to break something or shot someone” she said. 

Delenn smiled and replied “Sounds like we both had a trying day, why don't we get some dinner? It'll be nice to have some stimulating conversation that isn't all about politics.”

“OK, great see you at 8, assuming I don't kill or maim anyone between now and then” Susan said before leaving the room mischief, written all over her face. Delenn thought to herself that she was glad she wasn't a recruit under Susan's tutelage, although a small thought entered her head that she would not mind being pinned to the mat by Susan during combat training. Not knowing that Susan had picked up that thought and was shocking those same recruits by coming into their training room with a grin on her face.

Unfortunately the universe had other plans and just an hour before their dinner a call came in from Tessa Holloran, the head of ISA Covert Intelligence that some new information about raiders who were attacking Alliance members. She had requested a meeting between Delenn, Susan and herself to discuss the situation. “With help from the Rangers I have conclusive evidence on this data crystal which shows that the raiders seem to have help from old Shadow technology” she stated.

Susan turned to Delenn first to apologise for having to miss their dinner and then said “I've sent more Rangers out to patrol the area but to be honest I think they've already moved on to their next target. The other Rangers who've been keeping an eye on things have been asked to step up their game and with help from the intelligence we'll gather we'll figure out what that target is likely to be next.” 

Delenn thoughtfully replied “Thank you Susan and Tessa for bringing this to my attention. If they do have Shadow technology as you say then we'll have to be on our guard. After the Drakh and last war we're still rebuilding our own resources and although we have to protect our members we're not in a position to enter a full-scale fight yet. Keep me up to date, Tessa, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it as the humans are fond of saying.”

As Tessa left the room Susan turned to Delenn and smiled “Rain check on dinner, I'd better go and inform the Rangers of their orders, no rest for the wicked.” 

Delenn smiled back “Of course Susan, I'd better look at the evidence Tessa left before making any decisions.”

Luckily the next few days seemed quiet and no more reports of any raider activity had been reported, to Susan though it wasn't a good sign just the quiet before the storm, and as she walked to Delenn's home she pondered on her uneasiness. Delenn was glad to see Susan as she walked into her living room and hoped this meant they would finally be able to spend some time together socially. 

Finally they sat down to dinner and the more they talked the more relaxed they both became. Susan realised that it was the first time in years that she felt happy in someone's presence and started to open up more about her past. Delenn listened compassionately and kept the conversation light and not about business. Towards the end of the dinner when Delenn offered Susan tea her hand brushed against Susan's, the spark of electricity between them became obvious and as Delenn put the teapot down Susan closed her eyes leaned over and gently kissed Delenn on the lips. Delenn quickly reciprocated the kiss and after what seemed minutes later broke the kiss “Shall we go sit on the couch, were we'll be more comfortable?” Delenn asked Susan. Susan who was still sitting at the table with her eyes closed quickly agreed. When they moved over they sat in silence holding each other not knowing how to discuss the change in their relationship. 

Susan was panicking slightly until Delenn started the conversation “It's been a few years since I lost John and I thought that I would never again feel like that about anyone. When we started to work together it was good to have a friend so close but in the last few months I started to feel different about you” 

Susan spoke up “After Talia I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone get close to me again. But you're different. You've always been there for me and lately I don't want to be alone anymore. I think, I'm falling in love with you Delenn.”

Delenn sat processing this new information and smiled “We'll, why don't we start by having a proper date and see how things go on from there?”. 

Susan smiled back “Good idea I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7, see you then” and with a quick kiss she jumped off the couch and strolled out of Delenn's home towards her own. Later in bed that night both women shared quite erotic dreams about the other and neither of them knew whose dream it had been to start with.

All throughout the next day Susan had been going from one mood swing to the other and making the other Rangers in the compound quite nervous about approaching her about anything. Luckily one of the elder Rangers took pity on the others and requested that Susan leave early and to let him handle things. Susan decided he was right and that as she had a certain Minbari President to woo she had better get focused and plan tonight's date.

Just before 7 she arrived at Delenn's door and when Delenn invited her in she was amazed. Delenn had chosen to forgo her usual Minbari dress and wear a slinky black dress instead. “You look beautiful” Susan finally said. 

Delenn smiled “As do you Susan, shall we go?” 

Susan had planned a wonderful quiet picnic for them close to the Tchok'an Mountains at the outskirts of Yedor City. As they approached Delenn stated that she felt overdressed to be in such a spot but Susan comforted her by telling Delenn that she only complemented such a beautiful place. They sat down to a lavish picnic provided by Delenn's staff and quietly took in the lovely scenery. Susan said “I hope this is alright. I thought a nice quiet place like this would be perfect for us.” 

Delenn agreed “It's perfect and I believe that the human custom of a toast would be the right thing to do, so: to us!” as she lifted her glass. The rest of the picnic was met with general talk as they enjoyed each other's company and as the day grew both women knew that their new relationship would continue to grow and develop.

Susan decided to walk Delenn home that evening and after they packed up the picnic they held each other's hand to walk back. As they reached Delenn's door Delenn turned to Susan and placed the picnic basket Susan had been holding on the ground. She reached for Susan's other hand and held them both in hers, “I've got something to tell you,” she said, which scared Susan slightly. “You told me that you believe you're falling in love with me. Well I'm now sure of my feelings and I want to tell you I love you and would like you to spend the night with me.” 

Susan was surprised at the boldness of Delenn's statement but replied “I love you too, and yes I'll stay with you tonight and as long as you'll have me” she laughed. Delenn smiled and they both entered the house together. They closed the door on one way of life and entered another as lovers. Which they would stay until the end of their lives.

The End.


End file.
